Elizabeth Mitchell
thumbElizabeth Mitchell (* 27. März 1970 in Los Angeles) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Als Mitchell ein Jahr alt war, zogen ihre Eltern von Los Angeles nach Dallas, Texas. Dort kamen auch ihre beiden Schwestern zur Welt. Die Eltern waren Steueranwälte mit eigener Firma. In Dallas besuchte Elizabeth Mitchell die Booker T. Washington High School for Performing and Visual Arts. Auf dem Stephens College in Columbia, Missouri, und auf der British American Drama Academy in London studierte sie Schauspiel. Ihr Studium schloss Mitchell mit dem akademischen Titel des Bachelor of Fine Arts (BFA) ab. 2004 hat Mitchell den Schauspieler Chris Soldevilla geheiratet. Gemeinsam haben sie einen Sohn (* 2005)1 und leben auf Bainbridge Island (Puget Sound) im US-Bundesstaat Washington. Sie spielt Erica Evans in V - Die Besucher. Karriere Mitchells erste Berufsjahre waren hauptsächlich von Bühnenauftritten in Großbritannien und in den USA geprägt. Sie war sechs Jahre lang Mitglied des Dallas Theatre Centre und ein weiteres Jahr bei der Theatergruppe Encore Company, wo sie beispielsweise in Stücken wie, Baby und Chicago auftrat. Weitere Theateraufführungen, in denen Mitchell mitwirkte, waren A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum („Toll trieben es die alten Römer“), Measure for Measure (Maß für Maß) und As You Like It (Wie es euch gefällt) 2. 1993 erhielt Mitchell ihre erste Rolle in einer Fernsehproduktion, in einer Folge der Serie Dangerous Curves. Den filmischen Durchbruch erlebte sie 1998 an der Seite von Angelina Jolie in dem Spielfilm Gia. In diesem biographischen Film über das Leben des bisexuellen Topmodels Gia Carangi verkörpert Elizabeth Mitchell deren Geliebte Linda. Während der Dreharbeiten zu dem Fantasy-Thriller Frequency (2000) mit Dennis Quaid und James Caviezel erlitt sie einen Unfall und brach sich die Nase. An der Seite von Tim Allen spielte sie Carol Newman in Santa Clause 2 (2002) und vier Jahre später Mrs. Claus in Santa Clause 3. Auch im US-amerikanischen Serienerfolg Emergency Room hatte sie wiederkehrende Gastauftritte und wirkte unter anderem in Chaos City, Boston Legal und Dr. House mit. Seit Beginn der dritten Staffel (2006) gehörte sie als Dr. Juliet Burke zur Stammbesetzung von Lost. Von 2009 bis 2011 spielt sie die Hauptrolle in der ABC-Serie V – Die Besucher. Überschrift *1993: Dangereous Courves (Fernsehserie) *1996: Der Sentinel – Im Auge des Jägers (The Sentinel, Fernsehserie) *1997: JAG – Im Auftrag der Ehre (Fernsehserie) *1998: Gia – Preis der Schönheit (Gia) *1999: Molly *2000: Frequency *2000: Nurse Betty *2000: The Linda McCartney Story (Fernsehfilm) *2000–2001: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (Fernsehserie) *2002: Chaos City (Spin City, Fernsehserie) *2002: The Santa Clause 2 – Eine noch schönere Bescherung (The Santa Clause 2) *2003: Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Fernsehserie) Staffel 4 - Folge 80 "Gnade" *2003: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fernsehserie) *2004: Everwood (Fernsehserie) *2004: Boston Legal (Fernsehserie) *2004: Dr. House (House M.D., Fernsehserie) *2006: Running Scared *2006: The Santa Clause 3 – Eine frostige Bescherung (The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause) *2006–2010: Lost (Fernsehserie) *2009–2011: V (Fernsehserie, Hauptrolle) Kategorie:Schauspieler en:Elizabeth Mitchell